Who i am ?
by fantasy.92
Summary: What if there was another person in the Tamakoma-1 group. What it if she isn's exactly human ? This is the story of Mia
1. Chapter 1

**Who I am ?**

 **I don't own anything only Mia and her grandparents**

 **1) Mia**

 **Fifteen years ago**

It was nearly midnight at Mikado City when suddenly a black hole appeared, from the black hole a figure with a dark, long mantel came out.

The mantel was so long that covered the figure from head to toes, but from the way the figure walked it was clear that the figure was female.

When the woman came out from the black hole, the hole closed himself behind her. In her arms was a sleeping baby that wear a dark cloth.

The woman started walking on the road and after few minutes she stopped in front of a old house.

She deposited gentle the baby on the ground near the front door, when the baby touched it didn't wake up.

The woman kneel near the baby and said

 **"** i'm sorry my little girl, you can't be with me in our world. You have a special energy, so special that i doubt that **_they_** will let you live a normal life. Here on this planet, you will be like any other girl. For precaution i will give you this ring, it will hide part of your energy. It will not hide all of it but a good part. **"** .

She put the ring in her daughter tiny hands, the ring was simple golden ring with a blue stone. The woman kissed her forehead and said

 **"** now i have to go, i will pray that you will have a good life with all the love i can't give you **"**

and after that she knocked hard on the door.

When she heard that someone was coming to the door she hide in the shadow a little away from the door.

From were she was hidden she saw a old woman opened the door, and when the old woman noticed her daughter on the ground she kneel to take her daughter and took her inside the house.

The woman for the last time looked at the house and after that she opened another black hole.

That would be the last time she saw her daughter.

 _ **Eleven years after the mistery woman came to Mikado city**_

 **'** _what's going on ? What are those monsters ?_ **'** a girl thought.

The girl had short brown hair and her eyes were pale blue that they appear to be white.

At the moment the girl and five of her classmates were in a requirement room that wasn't longer used by the school since was old and outside building but still on the school grounds .

So the little girl and some of her classmates were using the little house like a secret base. They were playing like always during the lunch break when they heard someone screaming.

When they came out to see what happened, they saw a giant white monsters and some other monsters. In the streets people were running away from the monsters screaming.

After a moment the returned inside the little house, and stayed in silence.

 **"** sniff...sniff, what's going on...i'm scared...i want my mom... **"** said another little girl,

 **"** Mei-chan is right you know...we should go inside the school...the teachers would know what to do **"** said a boy.

The other three children nodded with their heads when the first girl said

 **"** No! Stop! We can't go out ! Did you see what was happening ? No one know what's going on. My grandfather always told me, that if something happens we should stay calm and don't anything stupid. I..i...think soon everything is gonna be ok **"**.

The others were watching her, while she kept playing with her ring with nervousness.

 **"** or really Mia ? And how your grandfather know all of this ? **"** another boy asked

 **"** he was a police officer...he know how to act in emergency situations **"**.

After a while Mei said

 **"** Sorry Mia...i can't wait anymore! I'm going out to find my mother! **"** she opened the door and get out the others followed her.

Mia shouted

 **" No! Guys! Stop!"** she started chasing after them, but after she reached the gate of the school she couldn't see them anywhere.

 **'** _what ? Where are they ? They were in front of me just now_ **'** Mia thought.

She started walking on the street calling her friends

 **" Mei! Yuki! Taichi! Yusuke! Rio! Come guys, it's not funny! Where are you ? ", s** he keeps calling them for a while she heard a rumors behind her.

She turned and said

 **"** oh, so you were th.. **"** she stopped.

In front of her was a huge white monster, it looked like a huge worm . In his mouth was a large green eyes, it was looking at her.

Mia was so scared that her legs were shaking, she couldn't run because her legs refused to move.

While Mia thought that she was gonna be killed the monsters started moving towards her.

Suddenly the monsters fallen on the ground, and on top of him was a boy with a strange sword, it seems like the sword was shining. The boy was a few years older than Mia with a Blue jacket and sunglasses. He looked at Mia and said

 **"** yo, little girl. Are you ok ? **"** , he jumped down from the monsters back and looked Mia in her eyes and said

 **"** hey, it's alright. Don't worry ".

 **"** my...my...my friends...they vanished..they were running in front...of me...and in a instant they weren't there anymore... **"** Mia said with tears in her eyes, she started crying.

The boy embraced her and said

 **"** hey, it's gonna be alright i promised you. I'm Yūichi Jin and you are ?...oi...don't tell me you lost consciousness ? **"** Jin said.

Jin looked around and notice that the area was clear, he took the girl in his arms and started walking towards their base were he could leave the girl in safe environment.

When we was walking his side effect activate himself and showed him an interesting future.

He look at the girl in his arms and said

 **"** uhm..it seems we will working together soon Mia-chan **"**

 _ **A few hours later**_

Mia opened her eyes and look around herself

 **"** where...where i am ? **"** she said.

 **"** Mia! Mia! Thank god, you are awake" an older woman said and her side,

 **"** grandma...where i am ? Where is grandpa ?"

" you are in the hospital, someone brought you here after the battle was over. Don't worry, grandpa is out on the corridor talking to the doctors **"** said her grandmother.

After a while the door to her opened and her grandfather and a familiar boy entered in the room.

Her grandfather said

 **"** good you are awake. The doctors said if you are aright we could bring you home tonight **"** , Mia nodded but she was looking at the familiar guy that was near her grandfather.

The boy noticed that she was looking at him and said with a smile

 **"** hello again. I'm Yūichi Jin, nice to meet you **"**

 **"** nice to meet you, i'm Tachibana Mia...thank you for saving my life **"** Mia said ,

 **"** Mia, this boy would like to ask you a question, i told him that the decision should be yours not ours **"** said her grandfather.

Jin smile, he sit on her bad and said

 **"** i work for an organization know as Border, our job consists in defend the city from the monsters you saw today. They are called Neighbor, they come from another dimension. I would like you to be join our ranks **"**

 **"** eh ? **"** Mia said,

 **"** i have a power you see, i can see the future...well different future. In most of them i could see you with Border uniform fighting the Neighbor...what did you say ? **"**

 **"**...my friends...where are they ? **"** Mia asked,

 **"** i'm sorry Mia, but i think they were kidnapped by they neighbors. Until now we count that at last 400 person were kidnapped by the neighbor **"** Jin said.

 **"** if...if i join your organization...do you think it will be possible to go and save all the people that were kidnapped ? **"** Mia asked, Jin looked at her, and saw the determination in her eyes. Jin didn't said anything he only nodded,

 **"** well, yes...i will be glad to join in the Border ranks **"** Mia said.

She looked at her grandparents and she saw that they were smiling at her.

 _ **That day changed her life forever, but it will be not the last time her world will be shocked.**_


	2. Reiji team

_**Thank you to Magicanna23 and Annasan1100 for their reviews**_

 _ **2) meeting Reiji squad**_

 _ **Half year later**_

 **Swam**

 **"ahh"** a boy said

 _ **[ body of Trion limit reached, bail out]**_ a robotic voice said and the boy vanished in a green light,

 _ **[ wow! Did you see that, agent Tachibana in a few moves had defeated her opponent forcing him to retreat. If i'm not wrong she is an agent of class B only by few months. She isn't part of any squad but in the solo raking wars she is already in the upper group . We can expect much more from her ]**_ the commentator said.

The commentator and other agents of Border were watching the fight on a giant screen in a room, a few seats near the end of the room were three person watching the match with interest, they were two young men and a young girl.

The tallest of the two men was muscular and with red hair, he asked his two friends

 **"** so what do think ? **"** ,

 **"** so she is the on Jin told us...it's not bad...she has potential... **"** responded the other man, he had dark hair.

They turn their heads to the only girl in the group and keep staring at her

 **"** what ? I can't say anything yet! I can't give a judgment yet...maybe if i can affront her in a match i could judge her performance **"** the girl said, she had long blond hair.

 **"** a match against her ? Are you sure Konami ? **"** asked the red hair,

 **"** yes, it's the only way. And this way we can see how she fight against a strong opponent, so do you agree Reiji ?" asked Konami,

 **"** for me it's not a problem, but the decision it's not mine it depend on Tachibana **"** said Reiji.

Meanwhile in the hallway

 _ **'**_ _today's opponent wasn't that strong_ _ **'**_ Mia though while coming out from the training room, when she stepped in the hallway she noticed a familiar figure waiting for her outside the room.

 **"** yo, Mia. It's been a while eh ? **"** Jin said while smiling at her,

 **"** yup, it been a while. You are so busy, mister elite. How are you Jin-nii ? **"** asked Mia.

The two of the started walking together, **"** sorry, sorry. I was busy...so i watched your match, you have improved. So the question is...why didn't you joined a team ? Or started your own team ? **"** asked Jin a little worried.

He heard rumors about how she refused to join a team, even if she received a few invitation.

 **"**... I...i don't want...i feel still guilty for what happened to my friends...i need security, i need to know that i can trust my companions that they will be coming back...i don't want to feel responsible again..." said Mia while watching away from Jim and his inquisitor eyes.

 **"** uhmm...quiet the problem...but i think i resolved your problem ! **"** said Jin with a big smile,

 **"** eh ? What are you talking about ? Jin-nii! What did you do ? **"** Mia asked. She knows Jin well and that smile didn't promise anything good.

But before Mia could asked more Jin and her stopped in their tracks when three figure approached them.

Jin smiled at them and said

 **"** here you are guys, i was looking for you. Mia, let me introduce you to : the read head is Kizaki Reiji, the team leader. The boy with dark hair is Karasuma Kyōsuke, he is a year older tha you. The girl with blonde hair is Konami Kirie, she is two year older than you **" ,**

Mia bowed and said

 **"** nice to meet you, i'm Tachibana Mia. I am twelve years old **"**

 **"** nice to meet you too **"** the three of them said together.

 **"** Mia, they are your new teammates **"** said Jin with nonchalant,

 **"** eh ? What ? **"** said Mia a little confused

 **"** ohi, Jin. We haven't decided yet! Maybe Reiji and Kyosuke have agree, but i'm not sure. There is only a way for me to let her joint our team and that is a match against me! **"** Konami said.

 **"** uhm, i think that's ok. Do you agree Mia ? **"** Jin said looking at Mia that have a confused expression on her,

 **"**...Jin-nii ? **"**

 **"** yes ? **"**

 **"** this is your work right ? **"**

 **"** yup! **"**

 **"** why ?! **"**

 **"** because i believe you would make a wonderful addiction to the team. What ? Can't i be worried for my cute kohai ? **"**

 **"**...ok, i agree on the match. I believe that otherwise Jin-nii will not leave me alone **"**.

Konami nodded and said

 **"** when we can schedule the match ? **"**

 **"** even now if you want...i'm always free **"** said Mia with a smile, then Konami nodded and said

 **"** good! Follow me, we are going now! **"** so the two girls began to walking towards the training room leaving the three boys behind.

Reiji then looked towards Jin and asked

 **"** what did she means with ' i'm always free ' ? **"** ,

 **"** since the day of the great invasion, she didn't go to school anymore **"** Jin said.

Kyosuke asked then **"** why ? I understand that her friends were kidnapped but don't go to school is a little extreme **"**

 **"** the fact is that she fell responsible for what happened, and where was someone that said that she run away leaving the others behind. But she have a private teacher that teach her **"** ,

 **"** what ? That's horrible, she was eleven years old. She couldn't do anything to change what happened ! **"** Reiji said.

Meanwhile on the training room

 **"** i was thinking to do a one match, without any supplementary time. What did you say **"** Konami asked to Mia.

 **"** only a match ? why not to do the best of five ? **"** Mia asked,

 **"** I don't want to lose time, and i want to see how you react to a stronger opponent. Another thing, I hate the weaks **"**

 **"** ok, i agree **"** Mia said.

Then the two went to two different rooms,when Mia entered the room the voice she said

 **"** who decided the setting me or you ? **"**

 **"** since i proposed the match, it's your turn to decided **"** Konami responded, her voice came from the computer.

 **"** ok, i have decided, **trigger on !"**

 _ **Inside the virtual space**_

When Mia opened her eyes, she was in city. Well a virtual replica of Mikado city.

In front of her was Konami, she had short hair. She had a green shirts and short pants of the same color.

Mia wear a light blue jackets ( the same colors of Jin ) and black short pants. On her left side there was a sword.

 **"** oh ? So you use a Kogetsu ? Interesting! **"** Konami said, from both of her sides she took out two knives, Mia looked at her knives and said

 **"** I could said the same to you. Believe me i have different tricks on my arsenal **"**.

Without any more words said the two girls started the match.

 _ **This match would be the begging of a wonderful team.**_


End file.
